In radio, MU-MIMO is a set of MIMO techniques that use multiple independent terminals (e.g., user equipments (UEs)) in order to enhance the communication capabilities of each UE. Standards limit the number of UEs that are supported by MU-MIMO. For example, in release 10 of the 3GPP LTE, only four MU-MIMO users may be supported.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques for enabling and supporting high order MU-MIMO operation for wireless communication systems.